Hopes
by Bella-Cullen-Malfoy92
Summary: Historias cortas de la pareja AshleyxLeon. Traducción del inglés al español.


Esta serie de oneshots no són de mi propiedad pertenecen a **yumekokoro **que amablemente me concidió el permiso para poder traducirlos y colgarlos.

Estos oneshots són de la pareja LeonxAshley, por si aún no os habiais dado cuenta, así que a quien les guste esta pareja dejen un review, que yo pasare a yumekokoro.

Antes de nada declaró que los personajes no són mios, pertenecen a los que hicieron los juegos de Resident Evil, y aclaró también que la historia **no** es de **mí** **propiedad, **sino que pertenece de forma completa a yumekokoro.

**

* * *

**

**Esperanzas.**

**Capítulo 1**

Sonidos de una respiración jadeante y pisadas sonaban por el pasillo largo y oscuro del castillo. El Castillo era antiguo, telarañas colgaban en casi cada esquina y el suelo estaba lleno de polvo. Una antorcha estaba encendida cada cien metros por los pasillos de piedra, por lo que los que corrían por el pasillo a veces lo hacian a ciegas. Sonidos de ropa siendo arrastrada y cantos ahogados llegaban rápidamente por el pasillo.

Los dos corredores pasaron una antorcha, el fuego de la misma momentáneamente arrojo luz sobre los dos, iluminando sus carasterísticas. Un hombre joven, con el pelo rubio, de la mano de una mujer joven, con el pelo rubio. El joven llevó a la chica por el oscuro túnel, tratando de encontrar una salida. Viendo una vez en el oscuro lugar, la esperanza iluminó sus ojos azules, y guió a la chica haciéndola girar a la derecha. Con un grito la chica cayó de rodillas al suelo en el giroo, al isntante, la sangre resbalaba por su pierna y la flecha perdida se incrustó en el suelo, junto a su pierna.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, su mano isquierda sosteniendo la de la chica, lavantándola, mientras que su mano derecha apuntaba con una pistola al pasillo. Disparó tres balas en rápida sucesión y escuchó el canto fallar, seguido por el ruido de los cuerpos al golpear el suelo. Demasiado pronto, oyó el canto reanudar y el rastro con el. Rechinando los dientes, con el cabello rubio cayéndole sobre el ojo, miró hacia abajo y se arrodilló, ayudando a la chica a ponerse en pie de nuevo.

La chica se mordió los labios reprimiendo un grito de dolor al apoyar la pierna en el suelo, siendo ayudada por él a ponerse en pie. Una vez recuperó el equilibrio, el hombre se quitó de nuevo, tirando de ella para ponerla detrás suyo, con el caliente liquido deslizándose por su pierna. Su garganta le quemaba y sentía su pierna como si estuviera ardiendo, pero aún así él la arrastró a lo largo del camino.

Después de lo que le parecieron un millón de años, él se paró, vaciló, y giró a la izquierda, abrió una puerta y tito de ellos para adentro. Se apartó de la puerta y preparó su arma, poniendo a la chica detrás suyo para protegerla. El tiempo se congeló y los dos contuvieron la respiración mientras un monje iba arrastrando los pies y parecía no haberles visto. El alivió los golpeó con fuerza. La chica dejó escapar un suspiro y se deslizó hacia el suelo del alivio. El joven se adelantó con precaución y abrió la puerta. Buscando por los pasillos vacíos, relajándose lentamente. Su relajación dio paso a la preocupación cuando escuchó un gemido ahogado de dolor. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

"¿Ashley?" Su voz áspera llamó en la oscuridad. Él esperaba con ansiedad su voz, quería oír su tono suave. Un pequeño instante de silencio y una suave voz le contestó.

"Leon..." Llegó su voz llena de dolor.

Leon se volvió en la dirección de su voz y caminó lentamente hacia adelante. Metió la mano en uno de sus muchos bolsillos y sacó una linterna. El instinto le pedía inspeccionar la habitación para dar con Ashley, pero la idea de imaginar a Ashley sufriendo le hacia querer remover el mundo entero si hacia falta para evitarlo. Empezó a entrar en pánico cuando no la vio sentada en el suelo. Su corazón se aceleró y él se calmó mirando el suelo. Detectó un rastro de sangre, formó una luzo sobre el y lo siguió. Unos momentos más tarde, la luz se posó sobre una joven, obligándola a cerrar los ojos con un silbido de dolor.

Ella se veía como el infierno. Su camisa abrigadora y naranja estaba sucia y tenía manchas de sangre en su tejido. Su falda a cuadros estaba rota y la sangre se había extendido por ella. Sus botas marrones y calentadores estaban en un color cobre. Su pelo rubio y corto estaba empapado y su cara estaba tensa, sus ojos nublados de dolor.

Ella había puesto las dos manos sobre la herida, tratando de detener el flujo, pero la sangre se acumulaba en sus dedos y se deslizaba por su suave pierna. La preocupación lo golpeó como un puño llegando a sus entrañas y rápidamente se arrodilló al lado de ella. Revolvió en sus bolsillos y sacó un rollo de vendas y alcohol. Puso sus mano sobre las suyas y miró sus ojos color chocolate fuerte. Los ojos le devolvieron la mirada y poco a poco deslizó sus manos de debajo de las suyas, confiaba en él. Guardó su mirada en la de ella para otro momento y luegó miró hacia abajo.

La mirada de él se dio cuenta de que la flecha de antes, la que parecía haberse perdido, había rozado la pierna de ella haciéndole una incisión larga y irregular. Él tomo aire y niveló el alcohol, mirando sus cálidos ojos, sus ojos claros la advertían. Él la vio tomar una bocanada de aire de forma inestable, inclinado la cabeza con fuerza, esperó cerrando los ojos y silbó de dolor mientras el alcohol caía en la herida de su pierna.

Ashley no podía concebir tanto dolor. Fue como si la flecha volviera a clavarse y se condujera libremente por su pierna. Quemó su caminó en la pierna y dentró de su estómago, llevando un camino hasta su cerebro, donde se produjo un dolor adormecedor. Se mordió el labio para ahogar el dolor que sentía, y de la fuerza ejercida el sabor metálico d ela sangre tiño sus papilas gustativas. La oscuridad se le metió en la visión y luchó contra ella, no quería ser una carga más para Leon, como ya lo era. Aún, la oscuridad era bienvenida y su cuerpo traidor estaba sucumbiendo a ella, hasta que sentió una mano secándole las lagrimas con un trozo de tela.

En el apso de tiempo de sufrimiento de Ashley, Leon ya había limpiado la herida y la envolvió en el rollo más limpio de vendajes que pudo encontrar. Había pensado que ella se había desmayado por el dolor, pero se sorprendió cuando levantó la vista y la encontró todavía consciente. La chica era más fuerte de lo que él había pensado. Las lágrimas le habían hecho un camino por la cara haciendo que le diera un vuelco en el corazón y buscó un pedazo de tela.

Ashley miró de forma solemen a Leon a la cara mientras este borraba las evidencias que las lágrimas habían dejado en su cara, detallando en el proceso su cara con los ojos. Y él le dijo en voz baja.

"Vas a estar bien Ashley."

Ashley lo miró con sorpresa, asintió con la cabeza, y sonrió agradecida. Leon asintió en silencio hacia ella y se puso de pie, llevando su mano a la de ella.

"Vamos, dulce corazón, encontraremos un lugar para descansar por un rato..."

Ashley lo miró fijamente y luego tomo su mano, Leon le paso un brazo por la cintura para evitar que se apoyara demasiado en su pierna herida. Ellos cojearon hata lossacos de semillas y Leon inclino lentamente a Ashley hacia ellos, Ashley reposo un instante contra ellos, su rostro estaba pálido y cansado. Leon asintió y dio la vuelta, su linterna brillando entorno a ellos, facilitando la memorización de las zonas circundantes. Contento cuando pudo cerrar los ojos y recordar las zonas, Leon se dio la vuelta y vio dormir a Ashley. Él la observó un momento y luego se volvió y se apoyo contra la pared de enfrente, la cabeza reposando contra su superficie dura.

¿Podría el lograrlo? ¿Podría realmente mantenerlos seguros? No estaba tan seguro y sabía que la duda afectaba a sus habilidades, pero después de todo, ¿Cuando le faltaba a él la esperanza? Esperanza...

Leon volvió a mirar la figura durmiente de Ashley. Incluso soñando se turbó, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, al menos las pesadillas no estaban invadiendo sus sueños. Leon supuso que el estrés y el dolor de alguna forma habían dejado su mente mientras dormía.

¿Podría lograr... salvarla? ¿Podría?

Leon no era idiota, sabía que las posibilidades de salir del lugar sin ningún daño permanente eran de cero a ninguna. Sabía también que para poder sobrevivir se necessitaba tener esperanza... algo que alguien le había dicho hace mucho tiempo... si asi era el caso, entonces no tenían posibilidades de salir, por que él no tenía esperanza... pero...

Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa mientras observaba a Ashley mover y arrugar dulcemente la nariz cerca de los sacos de semillas.

Lo intentaría. Daría hasta su último aliento... por ella... por que ella no merecía morir en ese agujero infernal. Él trataría de sacarlos de esa fosa de demonios... por ella... incluso si no le quedaban esperanzas... quizás encontraría la sufuciente esperanza para tener una oportunidad para poder sobrevivir y poder salir de allí.

Aún cuando Leon cayó en un sueño inquieto, sabía que eso no sería suficiente.

Un ruido lo despertó y de forma instintiva apunto con su pistola al frente, sus ojos claros explorando el área que le había perturbado el sueño. Ashley lo miró paralizada, el arma de él apuntando directamente a su corazón. Él la miró y luego recuperó el sentido y rápidamente escondió el arma. Ashley empezó a respirar de nuevo.

Leon sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie, mirando a su alrededor. Nada había cambiado, pero mirando su reloj vio que habían pasado ya cuatro horas desde que se durmieron. Se volvió hacia Ashley y la vio de pie junto a él, el vendaje de su herida tenía un leve matiz rosado.

"Lo siento... no quise despertarte... acababa de oír un canto afuera y..." Ashley se detuvó, mirando el suelo.

Leon se dio cuenta de que ella había intentado deslizarse más cerca suyo mientras que él dormía. Sus ojos claros se suavizaron y él volvió la cara hacia la puerta.

Él sabía que ya no le quedaban esperanzas pero que lo intentaría por ella.

"¿Estas lista?" Su voz áspera penetraba en ella, de forma suave.

Ashley estaba a su izquierda y miraba la puerta, asintiendo con la cabeza. El tacto de su suave mano deslizándose dentro de la suya lo había sorprendido. Él la miró y ella le sonrió de forma dulce, su mano apretando suavemente la suya.

"Vamos a estar bien Leon"

Y de repente, Leon había allado la esperanza y aqunque estaba avergonzado con su pensamiento, él sólo esperaba que al final se cumpkiera, y ella todavía le sonreía.

Él la necesitaba...

**

* * *

**

A mí me gustó mucho esta historia cuando la lei por primera vez, por eso decidi que me gustaría poder traducirla al español, para que las personas que no són muy buenas en el inglés pudiesen leerla.

Siento mucho si no entienden algunas cosas de la historia, si es así mandenme un pm y yo intentaré explicarles la parte que no entendieron. =)

¡Dejen un review porfavor!


End file.
